Nada será como antes
by PercyPotter69
Summary: John recuerda su llegada al campamento mientras admira un regalo de su madre.


**El mundo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan**. _Este fic participa en el reto de inauguración "Tu llegada al campamento" del foro Campamento Greco-Romano._

-Mmmh, mmmh. Un pequeño tarareo es todo lo que se oía en la cabaña de Afrodita. John Vance se estaba peinando con un peine que girando el mango se transforma en una espada. La felicidad se respiraba por todas partes. Jonh estaba enamorado. Percy por fin le había contado la verdad a Annabeth y ahora eran una pareja oficial. Todos los demás se lo tomaron muy bien.

Cuando terminó de peinarse cogió un espejo de oro, con flores de rubí y esmeralda incrustadas y una inscripción por detrás. "El transparente cristal solo muestra la verdad, pero ten cuidado ya que la auténtica belleza no la muestra un espejo"

¿Qué querrá decir? -Pensó.- A John le vino el recuerdo de cuando Quirón se lo entregó. Fue el día en que todo cambió. En que descubrió la verdad.

Era un nuevo día en La Quinta Avenida. Era el primer día de las vacaciones de verano pero se levantó temprano. Su padre estaba en el salón con el desayuno preparado: tostadas con mermelada, leche con cacao y fruta. Un desayuno perfecto. Este verano iba a ser el mejor de su vida. Su padre era director de teatro en Broadway y John heredó su pasión por actuar de él. John quería ser actor de teatro e iba a hacer prácticas este verano. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Durante el verano se iba a hacer el musical de Maléfica, la nueva peli de Disney. Algún día yo iba a estar en ese escenario- fantaseaba todos los días. Pero él no sabía que nada iba ser como esperaba.

-John date ponte el abrigo, nos vamos. Su padre, Julius Vance, ya estaba listo y parecía muy nervioso. No se había peinado el pelo negro que John obtuvo de su parte, tenía la camisa mal abrochada y en sus marrones se veía la adrenalina y un poco de tristeza.

-Pero papá tenemos que ir a las nueve y solo son las ocho, tardamos quince minutos andando. John seguía untando mermelada en su tostada.

-No. No vamos a ir al teatro. Nos vas a hacer las prácticas. Se notaba que a él le dolía más que a John esa noticia. Trabajar junto a su hijo. John actuando y él dirigiendo.

-¿¡Qué!?- A John se le cayó la tostada en la leche- ¿Cómo no voy a hacer las prácticas? ¡Papá! ¡Actuar en Broadway es mi sueño!

-Lo siento, pero es más importante que sigas con vida.

-A ver, explícame todo desde el principio. John se sentía confundido y un poco asustado. Iban en el coche y estaban entrando en una carretera del bosque-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Vas a un campamento para gente como tú.

-¿Cómo yo? ¿Qué quieres decir con gente como yo?

-Te tendría que haber llevado antes pero no podía hacerlo-Julius ignoró la pregunta de su hijo y siguió hablando aunque parecía que iba a llorar- tú eres todo lo que tengo y llevarte allí sería perderte. No podía perderte, pero tu madre me dijo que mantenerte más a mi lado sería tu muerte.

-Espera, espera ¿Cómo que mi madre? Dijiste que mamá había muerto. Ese era un tema duro para John y su padre ahora le dice que está viva.

-No. Tu madre no está muerta. Tu madre es…

Antes de que su padre terminara de hablar algo golpeó el coche haciendo que se saliera de la carretera, cayera dando un giro y, al final, un se frenaron chocando contra un árbol. Por suerte, el cinturón de seguridad le salvó la vida a John. La ventana estaba rota así que pudo salir por allí. Pero su padre no tuvo tanta suerte. Estaba atrapado entre el volante y el techo, estaba inconsciente pero vivo.

-John, tu madre es una diosa- dijo con un último aliento- eres hijo de Afrodita. Y allí cerró los ojos. Aún respiraba pero John no podía soportar aquella imagen. Su padre, el hombre que le había criado, la persona a la que más amaba en este mundo, estaba al borde de la muerte por su culpa.

-Bravo- unos aplausos resonaron entre árboles- me sorprende que aún sigas con vida. Un ángel con alas negras estaba volando delante de él. Parecía hecho de humo y tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

-¿Quién eres? John intentó ser valiente pero por dentro estaba muy asustado.

-Yo soy Aurus y soy un venti. Me envían para matarte.

-¿Un venti? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y quién te envía? John estaba más confuso de lo que lo había estado nunca. Su padre le dice que su madre sigue viva, que es una diosa y ahora un ángel diabólico dice que le va a matar.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas. No necesitas saber tanto. Solo que voy a destruirte.

Entonces el venti se le abalanzó en picado pero John se apartó justo a tiempo y Aurus le pasó rozando.

-Eres rápido. Me gustan los retos.

El venti empezó a mover muy rápido las alas y una gran ventisca empuja a John hacia atrás y hace que caiga. Entonces el venti le agarró con sus garras por los hombros y empezó a elevarlo más y más alto. Cerca de los veinte metros Aurus se detuvo.

-Di adiós, semidiós.

Y el venti abrió las garras y lo soltó. Toda la vida de John le pasó por delante de sus ojos. Su padre, el teatro, sus amigos, hasta su ex novia Casandra que aunque lo suyo no funcionara le dio los mejores años de su vida. La caída fue lo más doloroso de su vida, sintió que se le rompían todos los huesos, que todo su interior se trituraba. No se sentía ni con fuerzas para levantarse.

-Vaya, aún respiras. Es sorprendente. Me parece que ahora que tú ya no eres un problema me encargaré de tu padre. Aurus sonrió fríamente y se acercó al coche destrozado lentamente para disfrutar de cada momento.

-No, no. Jadeó John, no podía quedarse ahí tirado mientras un monstruo mataba a su padre.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Está malherido y apenas puede moverse. ¿Qué era lo siempre le decía su padre cuando se sentía débil? "Cree en el poder de tu propia voz". Parecería una tontería pero era todo lo que podía hacer. Entonó con su último aliento una oración que aprendió en misa. Hacía años que no iba a la iglesia pero aún se acordaba de esa canción-oración. "Ayúdame Señor, salva a mi padre". Y John cerró los ojos abandonando toda esperanza.

Entonces un ruido estridente despertó a John. Un oso había envestido al venti. Era muy grande, de pelaje marrón caoba y unas zarpas que te matarían de un golpe. El venti cayó contra una roca y se quedó en el suelo unos instantes. El oso se acercó a John y él creía que iba a ser devorado. Pero en vez de comérselo el oso le lamió la cara, como si supiera que está mal y le quisiera ayudar. El espíritu generoso del oso le dio nuevas fuerzas y John consiguió levantarse aún con mucho dolor.

-Mi padre-susurró John al oído del oso como si le pudiera entender- salva a mi padre. En un milagro. El oso arrancó la puerta del coche y sacó al señor Vance del cuello de la camisa. Luego puso su hocico bajo el brazo del padre de John y, con un salto, lo subió a su lomo. Después se acercó a John que se agarró a su lomo y se subió aferrándose a su cuello.

-Por favor, si sabes dónde está ese campamento, ese lugar seguro al que mi padre me quería llevar, llévanos allí.

El oso, obedeciendo la petición del hijo de Afrodita, empezó a correr muy rápido y justo a tiempo, ya que el venti se había levantado y había comenzado a seguirlos.

-Corre, oso, corre. Cabalga como el viento, rápido y fugaz. Corre. John cantaba esa canción de ánimo para dar fuerzas al animal. No sabía por qué pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Como si su voz fuera mágica, el oso corrió mucho más rápido que antes.

En unos minutos, John divisó un pino muy alto con un manto dorado en una de sus ramas. El oso se detuvo junto al árbol y dejó a John y a su padre en el suelo.

-Gracias- soltó John. Entonces cerró los ojos por el cansancio y la debilidad, pero el oso no paraba de lamerle la cara impidiéndole que durmiera.

-Mirad. Junto al Árbol de Thalia. Un oso. John oía voces de jóvenes que se acercaban y vio que dos chicos le agarraban de los brazos y le arrastraban al interior. Pero en cuanto pasó el árbol una luz rosa cayó del cielo y elevó a John. Cuando la luz cesó todo el mundo le vio vestido con un esmoquin negro, una camisa blanca y unos mocasines negros a juego. Su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado y sus manos estaban limpias. Pero lo más increíble no era eso. Era que ya no sentía dolor. Se sentía perfectamente, con energía y vitalidad, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño reparador.

-Tu madre te ha reclamado- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Mi madre?- preguntó John, aún impresionado por el cambio que había sufrido.

-Sí tu madre- respondió un hombre de mediana edad, pero que de la cintura para abajo era un semental blanco-. Bella entre las bellas, madre de las palomas, portadora del sentimiento más puro. Salve Afrodita, diosa del amor.

Todas las personas hicieron una reverencia, pero a John solo le importaba una cosa.

-¡Papá! John corrió a su lado e intentó llevarlo junto a los demás, pero una fuerza se lo impedía.

-Yo, Quirón, Directorde Actividades del Campamento, te autorizo, mortal, a entrar en el Campamento Greco-Romano. Will, Kayla, llevad a ese hombre a la enfermería. Chico, acompáñame.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero acompañar a mi padre!

-Estará bien, pero tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte y estoy seguro de que tú también.

Era verdad, John necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

Le dio una última mirada a su padre postrado en una camilla y siguió al centauro. El hombre le llevó a una mansión azul celeste y en el porche se puso una silla de ruedas que ocultó sus patas de caballo, luego fueron a una oficina.

-Bueno-empezó el hombre-¿cómo te llamas?

-John Vance-.

-Bien, John, cuéntamelo todo.

Y John narró todo lo que le había pasado.

-De acuerdo-exclamó el hombre - John ¿tú conoces los mitos griegos? ¿Las historias de dioses, héroes y monstruos?

-Sí.

-Bien- prosiguió- todas historias son reales y tú eres un semidiós, hijo de un mortal y un dios. Tú eres hijo de Afrodita.

John no dijo nada. Después de lo que le había pasado eso tenía mucho sentido.

-Tengo algo para ti. El hombre fue hasta un baúl, lo abrió con la llave y sacó un envoltorio rosa del que asomaba un mango.

-Hace siglos- prosiguió- Afrodita me entregó este espejo para que se lo diera a un hijo suyo de grandes poderes. Varios lo han probado pero nadie ha conseguido despertar al espíritu del espejo. Ahora inténtalo tú, hazle cualquier pregunta y el te la responderá.

John hizo la misma pregunta que hacían en los cuentos.

-Espejito ¿quién es el chico más hermoso del mundo?

Una cara de un chico rubio de ojos azules y de piel morena respondió.- El Míster Mundo del año pasado es Nicklas Pedersen, pero otros hombres atractivos como Zac Efron o David Beckham .

-¡Oye! Se supone que tendrías que decir que yo soy el más atractivo.

-Yo te he dicho la verdad.

-Este espejo- dijo el centauro- lo sabe todo y solo dice la verdad, perteneció a una hija de Afrodita que quizás conozcas su historia como la Reina Malvada. Y ahora es tuyo. Debes pasar aquí el verano y aprender tus habilidades. Llevaremos a tu padre a un hospital y mandaremos a un sátiro para que lo vigile.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde esa charla y John tenía una cosa clara. Nada será como antes.


End file.
